Known to the prior art is a low-temperature solid-reactant gas generator (FRG Pat. No. 2,252,741 Cl. CO5D5/00, 1976). The gas generator comprises a housing accommodating a combustion chamber with a hollow solid-reactant charge and a cooling chamber with a solid coolant, separated by a partition with a passage. A perforated sleeve or a movable element (worm) is installed in the cooling chamber of the gas generator.
Construction of the gas generator fails to exclude leakage of hot gases from the perforated sleeve to the outlet pipe connection due to which the amount of a decomposed coolant is reduced and, consequently, the effectiveness of the gas generator is lowered. The provision of a movable element in the form of a worm in the cooling chamber complicates the construction and technology of manufacture and charging of the gas generator, encumbers the cooling chamber and causes an increase in the overall dimensions of the gas generator and, consequently, reduces the weight figure of merit.
Also known in the prior art is a solid-reactant gas generator (U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,285 Cl. 23-281, 1969), comprising a housing accommodating a combustion chamber with a hollow solid-reactant charge, and a cooling chamber with a sublimating solid coolant, separated by a partition with an axial passage. At least one sleeve with a perforated side surface is fixedly disposed in the cooling chamber between the partition and the housing end plate, coaxially with the hole in the partition.
Perforations of the sleeve are made in the form of holes with the diameter thereof diminishing throughout the sleeve length. However, due to such an arrangement of the sleeve and its perforations, a hot gas may pass to the outlet preferably through the holes nearest to the outlet where the coolant resistance is lower. This lowers the effectiveness of the gas generator and reduces its weight figure of merit. The provision of sleeve perforations in the form of holes, variable in cross-section complicates, the technology of manufacture of the gas generator, and the arrangement of the sleeve in the cooling chamber complicates the charging of the gas generator.